


Once Upon Altair's Dream...

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Disney AU, Disney Parody, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Have had this series ready to go for a long time now, and it's time! Which Assassin with which disney story was a random thought that captured my whole heart, and so this series was born. Of course, I'm starting with the Original Baddie, the Original Bae, Master Assassin, my favorite person, Altair; and his love for the lovely, badass, firey, Maria Thorpe. My love for Maria is only matched by my love for her husband, so this was the perfect place to start. With love.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Once Upon Altair's Dream...

“Bet you’d think this is foolish.” He spoke aloud, as if the dummy were she. He could almost imagine her too. Those defiant green eyes staring up at him. His heart skipped a beat, and he undid his sword. 

Testing his range and doing light poses, Altair began singing to himself. The tip of his sword tapping against the wooden dummy kept time as he danced around it.

“I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.” He raised his sword and duelled the dummy, “And I know its true, that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do.” His swordpoint never hit it. Instead, he left light scratches on it, and, to his horror, he’d found they formed hearts. Leaning into it, he left his sword at his side and sighed dreamingly against the dummy. “You'll love me at once, the way you did once, once upon a dream.” 

Altair began singing notes, and with each one he threw a blade at a far target. One blade in one hand, then two, three, four at a time. Altair, in such a lovesick state, couldn’t appreciate the marksmanship that made a large heart on the target, and instead leaned dreamingly against the dummy, singing to her, “But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once,”

Another voice chimed in along with him and they both sang, “The way you did once, upon a dream.”

Altair stood upright when she entered the arena. Sword in hand, she dug it into the sand and propped against it, all smiles and rosey cheeks. A perfect harmony to his deep bass. “How’d you get here? This is a training ground, not used for fun.” She approached seemingly in a daze, and her eyes searched his face as if memorizing it. Altair fingered the edge of his hood and averted his eyes. “Especially not for strangers.”

“But I’m no stranger.” She stared up at him with captivating eyes, and swat her sword gently against his. “You said so yourself.” Altair rose a brow, and her smile grew. The gentle ding of metal chimed through the clearing as her light voice began in tune. “I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.” Altair’s heart sang as he stared into those emerald greens, and a smile spread across his face. Dropping his sword, he took her hands and lead her into a dance. The music from his heart rang out. It was her! The woman from the battle! As they’d danced in battle, they sang in unison now, “And I know its true, that visions are seldom what they seem! But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once, the way you did once, once upon a dream.” Then Altair leaned down and took her into his arms. She pulled him by his hood to reach his lips, and the kiss was better than he could’ve dreamed.


End file.
